


Rent A Date!

by Y3Melisa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fake Boyfriend AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3Melisa/pseuds/Y3Melisa
Summary: Yuuri 'rents' a fake boyfriend to bring home so that Minako-sensei will stop trying to hook him up with her ballet class students. Victor, the most popular bachelor on the site, gets chosen.Cue A LOT of sexual tension and tiny bit of angst...





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri picks his phone up from the table, turns on his home screen, only to lock it back and place it on the table again.

He has been doing that for the past five minutes since he has entered this café. At this point he feels slight pity for his phone’s battery because he is just doing it to distract himself as he waits for his ‘date’ to show up.

Honestly he is just using the word ‘date’ because he is too embarrassed to admit why he is even doing in this café in the first place.

He also wonders why is he still friends with Phichit.

* * *

 

Yuuri slumps on the couch in the living area of the small apartment he shares with his long-time best friend/ roommate, Phichit. He pulls his tie off tiredly before burying his face into one of the many pillows on the couch, trying to regain some of his inner strength.

“Didn’t go well huh?” He hears Phichit’s voice say from the direction of the kitchen.

Yuuri groans into the pillow aloud before rising up to sit properly on the couch. “I did try…” he says as Phichit sits beside him. “I tried telling her to stop setting me up on dates with her ballet students. But then Minako-sensei started talking about this new student of hers who is ‘just perfect’ for me that I panicked and I kind of…” Yuuri trails off, his face turning a slightly pink.

Phichit perks up at this and leans in closer, “Kind of what?  What happened?”

“I…I… I kind of lied… and said that... that I have a boyfriend.” Yuuri mumbles the last part of his sentence really fast into his hands that were cupping his face in embarrassment.

“You what!?” Phichit exclaims. “What did Minako say?”

“She looked so happy about it…and kept congratulating me. And I didn’t know what to do. Next thing I knew, I have agreed to bring my supposed ‘boyfriend’ to my birthday dinner with my family this weekend.”

“Oh shit.”

“I know… I know… I screwed up so bad.”

Phichit pats Yuuri’s back gently to comfort him. “Well, maybe it’s not a bad thing. If you actually bring home a date, Minako will stop pushing you to these blind dates that you hate so much.”

“Yeah but no one will agree to play pretend boyfriend with me… especially on such short notice.”

Silence falls in the room, before Yuuri’s head suddenly rises up, eyes sparkling with inspiration. “I know! I can bring _you_ home as my date!”

“Sorry Yuuri, but no can do.” Phichit rubs his neck uncomfortably. “My project, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.”

Phichit is a photography major on his last semester in college. Currently he is working on a project that somehow combines photography and social media. Yuuri isn’t very sure about all the technicalities, but he knows that the only reason Phichit would even consider missing out on celebrating his birthday is because he finally managed to book a slot in a studio that has all the equipment Phichit needs for this project to be completed. Of course, the time slot given was on the same day as Yuuri’s birthday.

“Again, I’m really sorry that I’m going to miss out on your birthday party?”

“It’s fine, Phichit. You helped me out enough.”

* * *

 

Yuuri was lying on his bed, tossing and turning as he tries to come up with a solution to his ‘date’ problem.

The birthday dinner is less than 3 days away, and so far, he has yet to get up his nerves to ask any of his friends on campus to play pretend boyfriend with him for one night.

Just as he was about to turn in for the night, Phichit slams his door open and jumps onto his bed, his laptop opened and a wide grin spread on his face.

“Phichit wha—“

“Yuuri, I found you a perfect solution to your little ‘date’ problem!”

“Huh?”

“Look!” Phichit says and shoves his laptop in front of Yuuri’s face.

The screen shows a website that has multiple pictures of different people’s faces with their names and ages listed on the bottom of each picture. There is a search and filter bar on the top and a big pink title decorated with hearts that reads “Rent A Date” in bold cursive.

“What is this?” Yuuri asks, confused.

“It’s the answer to all your prayers! This site offers you to rent a date for any occasion. You can choose who your date is based on their picture and profile, and you can even tell them what you want them to do for the entire duration you rented them for!”

“What? Oh my god, Phichit, no!” Yuuri waves his hands around in panic. “I can’t… I can’t just… buy someone to be my date! That sounds so wrong. It’s like…like…human trafficking or something!”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. All these people on this site are there willingly. They just wanna spend some time with someone and earn some money while they’re at it. There is nothing illegal.”

“But…but…no I still can’t. Besides, it must be really expensive.”

“Oh! You don’t have to worry about that too much. I’ve already gotten that taken care of.”

Yuuri eyes Phichit suspiciously. “Phichit… what did you do?”

Phichit smiles mischievously, “I already bought you a date! Think of it as your birthday present.”

* * *

 

Hence the reason why Yuuri is currently sitting in a café, glancing at the clock on his phone every two seconds as he anxiously waits for his rented date to arrive.

Apparently it is customary to meet your rented date at least once before the actual date, to work out what is needed from both parties, and especially what kind of couple they would like to portray.

Yuuri’s phone lights up as a text notification pops up on the screen. Yuuri immediately picks it up. It’s a message from his ‘date’.

_Hello~ I’m waiting outside the café.=)_

- _Hello. I’m already inside. Please come in. I’m sitting in the last booth…wearing a brown jacket._

Yuuri’s fingers were shaking as he sends the reply and places his phone back on the table. He sips his green tea Frappuccino and tries to calm his nerves.

“Hello, are you Yuuri?”

Yuuri looks up from his drink, tries not to let his nervousness show and looks up, “Yes, I’m Yuuri. Nice to—“

Before he even finishes his sentence, the stranger sits down opposite of him, reaches his hand out to grab at Yuuri’s immobile ones on the table, smiles and says, “I’m Victor. I’m going to be your date tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an AU I thought up 2 hours ago after midnight and can't sleep until I've written something. I hope to complete this but who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

Victor is a _very_ interesting character.

And it’s not just because he looks insanely beautiful for a man.

Yuuri thinks that he has never seen such bright blue eyes in his life, and gets distracted by the silky silver strands on Victor’s head as it glitters under the sunlight shining through the cafe's window.

He also wonders how soft it would feel to run his fingers through them.

“—Yuuri?”

“Huh?” Yuuri snaps his head back to look at Victor’s face, trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Victor’s hair for almost the entire conversation.

“Are you okay?” Victor asks, face showing signs of being worried and slightly amused.

Yuuri was about to apologize for his behavior when he feels something stroke his hand. He looks down and sees Victor’s big warm hand on his, thumb moving across his skin ever so slightly.

When did Victor start to hold his hand again?

The first time it happened a few minutes ago, Yuuri just attributed it to Victor being excited to meet him. And now, he’s not so sure anymore.

While his mind tries to process this information, his body instinctively reacted against his will and pulls his hand away from Victor’s rather quickly.

Victor’s smile instantly drops a few megawatts, his brows furrows in confusion, studying his empty hand on the table.

“I…I’m sorry… That was rude…I didn’t mean to –“ Yuuri rushes to explain himself.

Victor’s smile goes back to being amused, one perfect eyebrow raised as he says, “Are you shy, Yuuri?”

Yuuri splutters a bit, “N-no. More like embarrassed.”

Victor leans back on his chair comfortably, “Is this your first time?”

“What? No. Of course I’ve been on d-dates.” Yuuri defended himself, feeling slightly offended by Victor’s question.  

Victor chuckles slightly, a lovely baritone escapes his lips that send a shiver through Yuuri’s body, “No. Please don’t misunderstand. I meant, is this your first time renting a date?”

“O-oh.” Yuuri mumbles, his face turning ten shades darker in the process. “Yes.”

Victor’s smile turns soft at this, and decides to stop teasing the adorable fidgeting boy in front of him.

For now.

“I was asking you if you like dogs?” Victor says casually, like the previous few minutes hadn’t just happened.

Yuuri feels a wave of relief at the familiar question before answering, “Y-yes. I love dogs, especially poodles.”

“I have poodle!” Victor exclaims excitedly. “His name is Makkachin. What’s yours?”

“Vicchan.”

“Oh, I hope I get to meet him tomorrow then.”

Yuuri’s smile falls at that. “Sorry. He died a year ago.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I didn’t know –“

“It’s okay.”

Silence falls around their table as the busy chatter of the café starts to fill their ears. A few seconds pass with Yuuri unsure of how to continue the conversation, before Victor speaks up again.

“I’ll bet Makkachin will love you.”

Yuuri smiles at that, eyes finally focusing on Victor’s once more. “I think we’re getting off topic here.”

Victor grins, “You’re right.” He shuffles in his seat a bit, before straightening his back, face turning serious and says, “So how may I be of service, m’lord?”

At that, Yuuri giggles a bit, releasing some of the pent up stress and embarrassment. “M’lord? I didn’t peg you as being the kinky type.”

Victor’s cheeks flushes a little at that, and Yuuri thinks he looks even more beautiful like this.

“Technically it’s true. You’re the one paying so I have to take orders from you.”

Yuuri nods, smile still wide on his face. “Well then, I need you to be my boyfriend tomorrow.” Then he bows his head a little before continuing, “P-pretend boyfriend, of course. “

“Of course.” Victor’s tone is amused. “May I know the reason?”

Yuuri’s head rises up slowly to look at Victor. He suppose he can’t really avoid this question, especially when Victor is going to play a key role in tomorrow’s events. “I kind of accidentally said that I had a boyfriend…and agreed to bring him back for my birthday tomorrow.”

Victor’s eyes widen in surprise at the newest revelation. “Tomorrow’s your birthday?”

Yuuri nods slightly. Eyes turning to look outside the window to avoid Victor’s excited gaze.

“Well, it’s a good thing you told me,” and when Yuuri turns back to eye him confusedly, he continues by saying. “I mean, what kind of boyfriend I would be if I didn’t bring my beloved Yuuri a birthday present.”

Yuuri’s face turns even redder at that. He’s not sure if it’s from the fact that Victor wants to buy him a birthday present, or that he just called Yuuri ‘his beloved’.

* * *

Yuuri paces around in his bedroom, stopping multiple times in front of the mirror to check how he looks.

He’s not even sure why he is so obsessed with his looks tonight. It’s not like his family will care how good or bad he looks.

But Yuuri still can’t stop himself from running his hand through his slicked back hair one more time, patting down any flyaways.

In the back of his mind, he knows that the only reason he has put this much effort into dressing up tonight, was because he wanted to look at least a bit more decent for Victor.

His doorbell rings once and Yuuri almost falls as he rushes to open the door.

Victor beams at him as soon as the door is opened, wearing a nicely fitted suit while holding a large rose bouquet in his hands.

Yuuri thinks it’s almost criminal how he can look even better than he did yesterday.

After Yuuri locks the door to his apartment, Victor holds his arm out and says, “Ready, my love?”

Yuuri blushes at that, but takes Victor’s arm anyways, “My love? You don’t need to say cheesy nicknames, you know.”  

“Well, I’m your boyfriend today. And as your boyfriend, I like to call you cheesy nicknames so that you will blush adorably.” He holds out the rose bouquet to Yuuri, “This is for you by the way. Happy birthday, Yuuri.”

“Th-thanks Victor. These look lovely.” Yuuri says as he brings the bouquet near his face to smell the roses.

“Anything for you, my baby.”

“Okay. Maybe tone it down just a little once we reach my parent’s place.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Victor and Yuuri is a bit OOC... maybe is just me... I dunno....


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri have to say that he is impressed.

Victor is really turning up the charms and smiles, and Yuuri’s parents and Minako-sensei loves it.

There were lots of laughter and chatter during dinner, curtesy of Victor’s entertaining and sometimes hilarious stories.

And now, with everyone huddled in front of the television, watching some random funny talk show; Yuuri feels surprisingly comfortable, even with Victor sitting incredibly close by.

They were all laughing about something on the TV when the dreaded question gets asked, and surprisingly, it was by his older sister, Mari, and not Minako-sensei.

“So how did you two meet?”

Yuuri tenses immediately, and slowly turns his head to look at Victor.

Victor’s face is still all smiles and good humor, and Yuuri can feel Victor’s hand moving slightly behind his back, as if to tell him not to worry.

“Yuuri might not remember this, but I met him for the first time at a college party.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows shoot up, and he straightens his back slightly to look at Victor directly in the face, unsure where this story is coming from.

Sure, Yuuri did tell Victor to just make up something in case this question ever comes up, but he definitely was not expecting this answer.

Minako-sensei of course, is now intrigued, and guided by the fact that she downed 2 bottles of sake during dinner, was not shy as she asked Victor to elaborate.

Victor looks more than happy to oblige, and Yuuri feels a sense of dread start to fill him up.

“I was invited to go to a party, and it was there I met a drunken Yuuri, and realized what an amazing dancer he was!”

Yuuri’s face goes red in an instant, he knows how bad of a drunk he is; it is hereditary after all. His dad was as bad of a drunk as he was, getting really hyper and losing all self-control.

That was also the reason why Yuuri rarely drank alcohol, but he remembers letting himself really go at a party a few months ago, after a particularly bad stage performance.

But how did Victor know this? He didn’t mention the party at all yesterday. Was it just a coincidence?

“Well, no surprise there. Yuuri after all, is studying ballet, _and_ was also my student.” Minako-sensei nods approvingly.

Victor laughs a little to himself, before continuing his story, “Yuuri was so drunk, that he almost stripped himself bare, and even started to pole dance right there at the party! It was amazing!”

His family starts to laugh heartily at the story, with Minako-sensei cheering and whooping before she adds, “That’s my Yuuri! He dances so well when he isn’t overthinking things!”

“My, my, I guess you are just like your father, Yuuri.” His mom chimes in.

So overwhelmed with embarrassment, Yuuri didn’t realize he has burrowed his face into Victor’s chest until he feels Victor’s arm circling his waist and pulling him in closer.

He looks up to see Victor glancing at him with incredible amounts of fondness, and feels the arm around him tighten ever so slightly.

And even though he is still confused, Yuuri allows himself to relax a bit and places his head on Victor’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth emitting from Victor’s body.

* * *

 

“How did you know about the party? Did Phichit tell you?” Yuuri asks Victor as soon as they were on the road, going back to Yuuri’s apartment.

“Phichit? Oh! The person that designated me to be your date tonight.”

“Yeah, him. Did he tell you about the party?”

“Hmm… no, he didn’t.”

“Then how did you—“

“I _was_ there at the party, Yuuri.” Victor says without looking at Yuuri, focusing his eyes on the road as he continues to drive. “I was rented by a girl to be her date, after she was dared by her friends to ask someone out for the party.”

Victor puts up his signal and makes a right hand turn before continuing, “She just wanted to have a good time without getting teased, and I was having a pretty good time too.”

His eyes shift to look at Yuuri for a split second. “But you… you really made it the best night of my life.”

Yuuri blushes slightly, and he shifts a bit in his seat, unsure how to respond.

Quietness fills the space in the car, and Yuuri lets the soft aria playing on the radio to calm him down a bit before asking, “So… you knew who I was yesterday then?”

“I usually don’t accept random rented date requests, but when I saw your picture pop up on the website, asking for ‘anyone’ to be your date tonight. I knew I had to try and get to know you better.”

Victor then smirks a little, “Preferably sober this time.”

Silence once again takes over, and it takes a few minutes before Yuuri says, “I…I’m sorry. I honestly don’t remember that night at all.”

Victor laughs at that a little, and the tension defuses slightly. “You were incredibly drunk.”

“Yeah… it doesn’t usually happen.”

“Oh? Did you get dumped by a girl, was that why you gotten yourself so drunk?”

Yuuri giggles, “Nothing so dramatic like that. I bombed a performance that day and was feeling a bit down. I didn’t want to go to the party at first, but Phichit insisted I go ‘let off some steam’. One drink turned to two drinks, and after that I stopped counting.”

“Wow. I’m sorry to hear about that. I didn’t mean to make fun of you.”

“It’s okay. I’m over it now.”

They stop in front of Yuuri’s apartment complex, and Yuuri was ready to quickly thank Victor for his help and get out of the car, when Victor turns to grab his wrist.

He pulls Yuuri's hand towards him gently, and places a kiss on Yuuri’s knuckles. “I had a wonderful time today.”

“Me…me too.” Yuuri stammers out. “Thanks Victor, for everything.”

And with that, Yuuri pulls his hand away from Victor’s grasp, exits the car and runs straight towards his apartment entrance, cheeks tinting pink and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter turns out... but I'm starting to not know how to continue this. Please leave a comment with what you would like to see for the next few chapters... pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

Three days.

Three whole days without a single word from Yuuri.

Victor is beginning to think that maybe Yuuri is avoiding him.

No, it can’t be. They had such an amazing night together, and he definitely felt some electric spark happening between them whenever they look at each other, whenever their fingers brush against one other….

Yuuri looks so beautiful when he blushes, big brown eyes sparkling under the moonlight, pink lips glistening, Victor wonders how soft those lips would feel on his…

Makkachin nuzzles his head into Victor’s leg, and he snaps out of his love-struck day dreaming.

He sits up from the couch he was lying on, and hugs his poodle, “Makkachin, why won’t Yuuri call me? Will I seem too clingy if I contact him first?”

Victor’s phone buzzes, and he shoots up from the couch to grab it from the coffee table.

He takes a look at the notification, and sighs heavily.

It was a text, but not from Yuuri.

It was from one of his previous clients, trying to ask him out, _again_.

Victor throws his phone on the couch. He really can’t understand what is going on.

He knows he is attractive, and he has charmed enough men and women that they would try to contact him non-stop, even when he ignores them completely.

Maybe he wasn’t Yuuri’s type?

Now that Victor thinks about it, Yuuri wasn’t as responsive as the other clients or dates that he had.

He would accept Victor’s compliments and casual touches, but hasn’t once returned any affection.

Has Victor deluded himself into thinking that Yuuri is interested, just because he was incredibly attracted to anything Yuuri did?

His phone buzzes again, and it’s another text from the same ex-client.

Wow, this girl is persistent. He’s pretty sure he told her that he wasn’t interested in dating her outside of his rented dates work.

He was about to block the girl’s phone number when an idea pops into his head and he grins.

Yes, this was perfect! He now has the perfect excuse to contact Yuuri, and not sound too clingy or desperate.

He smiles widely, clicks on Yuuri’s name on his phone, and begins typing something into message box.

* * *

 

 

_SOS!!! T^T_

 

That was the first thing he sees on his phone when he wakes up from his sleep this morning.

Yuuri clicks the message open, confused.

It was from Victor’s phone number.

He stares at the message in surprise. He wasn’t expecting to ever talk or see Victor again after their supposed ‘date’.

After all, it was just a business for Victor right?

It wasn’t as if he was friends with Victor or anything?

Yuuri wonders if Victor sent the message to the wrong person.

 

- _Hi Victor, I think you sent the message to the wrong person._

 

_I’m wounded, Yuuri. How can you think I’ll forget you so easily?_

 

Yuuri blushes as he reads that.

 

- _So…why SOS?_

 

_Oh Yuuri, please help me!!! I think I’m being stalked!_

 

Yuuri gets stunned for a second. A stalker?

He suppose it isn’t that big of a surprise. Victor is a very handsome man. Anyone would fall in love with those bright blue eyes and perfect smile.

 

_-Do you want me to call the police?_

 

_No! No… Can I see you today? Anytime you’re free?_

 

_-Why?_

 

_Please~ I’ll explain more in detail when we meet up._

 

And when Yuuri hesitates for almost a minute on his reply, he receives another text from Victor.

 

_Please Yuuri, I really want to see you again._

 

Yuuri’s face goes red again, and his fingers hover the ‘O’ button longer than necessary.

Should he go see Victor? He is worried about this stalker issue. He would hate to see Victor hurt.

He steels himself a bit, and types an ‘Okay’ back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Irilya for her idea for this story. Thank you. I was honestly so stuck on how to continue this. But your comment gave me the inspiration to write again!


End file.
